tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/August 12, 2019 - Spike's Journal Entry
Optimus Prime is still in quarantine, it pains me to see him in this state, and I know he'd rather be back on the frontlines. I've heard a few concerned rumblings around Earth from some media outlets. It's known around the world that Optimus Prime has voluntarily stepped down from his duties as Autobot Commander. And given how beloved he is on Earth, and how much our Earth leaders rely on Optimus, there has been some genuine concern about the new interim leader, Star Saber. I think the people on Earth were expecting someone familiar - a Jazz, an Ultra Magnus, a Prowl. And now, there's not only an unfamiliar name (at least to Earth) taking over the reins, but someone who I believe has never visited Earth. So, in short, people were concerned. And I hate to say it, I was too. I have no doubt of Star Saber's qualifications. If Optimus chose him, that's enough for me. But I guess I'm thinking like a human - and how us humans react. I sort of envisioned Star Saber taking the approach of someone like John MacLeod. When he took power, like most presidents, anything he doesn't care about, he devotes fewer resources to it. You doubt global warming? Chances are you're going to gut the EPA. So, I was envisioning Star Saber sort of saying "We know the Decepticons are going to mount somthing big. We have The Fallen to deal with. We need as many resources as possible, so, regrettably, we're going to pull our Earth resources, briefly, to focus on Cybertron. And take the risks of doing that on Earth. And people of Earth, my apologies, but trust me, if we don't take care of The Fallen here on Cybertron, you're going to deal with him on Earth soon enough." But thankfully, that didn't happen. I met him yesterday. And I was very impressed. He realizes the importance of Earth. He knows the importance of protecting our planet. He's adopting a "if it ain't broke, done fix it" approach to Earth, basically. The Autobot City Commander will continue to be the leadership point of contact on Earth. The only changes is that he said he would lean more on EDC in terms of running things. And he wants the Autobots on Earth to remain in their vehicle mode as much as possible. Both of those things, I won't broadcast for the world, but I will circulate on secured lines. The Decepticons don't need a reason to target G.I. Joe, or know that Autobot leadership wants Autobots to keep a low profile on Earth. On a personal note, First Aid scanned Cerebros and I. I was helping First Aid repair Dust Devil (again). Neural scans were done on both Cerebros and me. And the findings show that the 'bond' between Cerebros and I has become much more engrained than two weeks ago. Like...possible permanent stuff. Brainstorm will hopefully have an answer. There is still an outside chance he can fix this. But accoring to First Aid, the only way to 'sever' this psychic link between Cerebros and me would be extensive, invasive surgery, that will at best cause permanent brain damage, and at worst, kill one or both of us. Dust Devil had a good point - he said that instead of resist this bond, I should embrace it. Continue to work with Cerebros and transforming Fort Max. He said that the more we bond, the more likely we'll be able to work through the "weird stuff" now, like hearing each others thoughts. I was also concerned about the lifecycle of both Cerebros and Fortress Maximus. We made them to be very much like an Autobot, meaning their lifespan should be in the hundreds of thousands, if not millions of years. Not 40-50 years (however many more I got in the tank). And I was worried that if I "go" - would Cerebros and Fortress Maximus go as well? But right now, it seems that that may not be the case. It may be like, Primus forbid, if Roller died. It would greatly affect Optimus, but it wouldn't be fatal, and he would eventually recover. So, in short, that's where I am. Wait for Brainstorm. He will hopefully come up with something. But in the meantime, since it's not fatal, don't spend so much time resisting it. Jumal said this should be something that should be embraced - the amazing phenomena of being able to psychically "link up" some someone. And Dust Devil raised a point - would Alpha Trion or Vector Sigma really make an error that egregious (accidentally 'zapping' me while giving life to both Fort Max and Cerebros)? Both most likely have a plan, and are far wiser than any of us could hope to be, so just trust that they had a reason for what they did. On a side note, Jumal is still very concerned about the intentions of Fort Max. But I think Cerebros put him at ease. Both of them share an almost feverish devotion to pacifism. Enough to even show a great deal of strength. Already, Cerebros has taught me how much courage it takes not to fight. But I gave my word to Jumal: Fort Max if the vehicle, and Cerebros has the keys. He will be the ultimate decider when and if Fortress Maximus should engage in combat. Category:Blog posts